Thats what you get for cheating on us
by ClumsyShopaholic
Summary: When Alice and Bella need to get their boyfriends from their teacher, so that they could leave for the field trip. Alice and Bella find their boyfriends making out with the schools'sluts. Now all they want is revenge.


That's what you get for cheating on us

I grabbed the cold metal door handle and turned it. I opened the door and saw something I never wanted to see. My boyfriend was kissing another girl, not only that but my best friend's boyfriend was doing exactly the same.

I felt my heart being ripped apart, my vision blurred and the tears falling down my cheeks felt like razor blades. I heard a sob next to me; Alice was just as torn apart as I was. How could those jerks do something like that?

I whipped away my tears and grabbed Alice's hand. I was not going to cry about someone who didn't deserve my tears. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me hurt because of him. Alice and I went to the restroom and re-did our make-up. Our day was not going to be ruined by some selfish, arrogant, none-caring Assholes!

As we got to the bus the teacher asked where Jasper, Lauren, Jessice, and Edward were, since we were supposed to get them.

"We didn't want to disturb their make-out session. We didn't want to ruin the moment," Alice said, the sarcasm dripping of her voice.

Just as she finished her sentence Edward, Jasper, Lauren, and Jessica got to the bus. Acting like nothing had happened. Jasper reached Alice and tried to hug her from behind. The keyword is tried. The moment his hands touched her she screamed and sprinted to my side.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked with fake concern.

"You are what's wrong, it's over you cheater. So why don't you go over to that whore over there." Alice said the last part while pointing at Lauren. Alice's eyes were icy cold making Jasper flinched under her intense glare. No one wanted to be on Alice's bad side, if you were bad things would happen to you.

"But we're ok right, Bella? Honey?" questioned a concerned Edward, but I knew better than to believe that.

"It was over in my eyes, the moment I saw you sucking faces with Jessica" I walked over to him and bitch slapped him with all my force, leaving a red mark on his shocked face.

We got on the bus and took off to our fieldtrip destination. The bus ride was long and boring. I spent the time thinking of a plan to get revenge on the guys that cheated on us, and the sluts that helped them with it.

Alice and I got off the bus; Alice was wearing an evil smirk. She walked over to my side and was about to speak when the teacher had to interrupted.

"Okay class, split up into pairs of two. Then you can go off and explore the castle, but don't break anything!" he said, the last part more to the guys in my class, those misbehaving fools. As soon as he was finished the whole class rushed inside the castle, which by the way was HUGE.

We were inside the castle wondering around, when I got a weird tingly feeling. A strange buring sensation, you know the one you get when you think something is going to happen. I looked over to Alice who was acting strange, maybe she felt it too? But that didn't matter at the moment we had to discuss what we were going to do to payback the guys.

"Hey Alice, do you have any idea how we should get back at the fucking pricks?" I asked. Alice straight away told me what she had been thinking about. Which was hurt the guys like they hurt us at the beginning, not mentally but physically. We would find a way to hurt them, but we promised each other we wouldn't kill them, they had to suffer. My heart felt trampled on when I first saw my "other half"- thinking about it like that made me crack up-kissing another girl, so now he will know how it feels to be trampled on, just not his heart.

We arrived at a huge door, two other people were trying to open it but it was locked, so they walked away. When they turned around the corner, we walked to the door, just out of curiosity. When we got to the door it automatically opened. We looked at each other and said "Cool" and "Wow".

We walked into the room and heard a bang behind us, and our hair flung around by the air. The door must have shut, I thought to myself.

"Oh My God, this is soooo awesome," Alice whisper yelled at me, "This is just like a horror movie about to happen." Wow this girl was weird she was jumping up and down in excitement 'cause she thought that something bad was going to happen.

"Hello there," I heard a creepy voice whisper in my ear. I screamed the lungs out of my body. I spun around at the same time ready kill. When I looked up I saw a ghost, or I thought it was a ghost. I mean she was transparent and stuff but it was a young woman in an old ball gown. "Don't be afraid Bella, Alice"

"Who and what are you? And how do you know our names?" Alice snapped at her.

"I'm a ghost, my name is Elizabeth who used to be a witch, I had one daughter and she gave birth to you two." Elizabeth answered in a very calm voice. I was anything but calm did she just say she knew my mother, and my best friend and I were witch sisters?

"Oh My God, that is, like, so cool. That means me and my best bud are sisters and witches. And OMG you're our grandmother." Alice squealed.

"Yep" answered Elizabeth, "anyway I'm here to help you learn how to use your powers and I think you wanted to get revenge on some guys" she added with a wink.

"'Kay grandma, teach us some of your tricks and we'll go get the guys back. And I'm sure we'll come here more often and visit you."

She taught us a lot of tricks, which included making things disappear and hurting someone by just thinking about it. Gran laughed when I asked if we needed to say some magical spell or something before we could do anything. The answer was no, we just had to think about what we wanted and tada it happened. After 15 minutes we could do almost everything right.

We were now off to find the jerks and whores. We used our witch powers to transport to the place they were. And poof we were there. In front of me were four idiots with their jaws hanging on the floor. They must have been surprised by our sudden appearance.

"Close your mouths, you might catch flies" Alice told them, she used the voice which makes everyone feel like an idiot.

Let the plan begin I thought. My face must have look terrifying because I saw the guys backing away, and the plastics hiding behind them. Edward's arms rapped around Jessica protectively. I glared at his arms. He screamed out in pain letting go of Jessica; his arms looked like they had been burned. I heard an intense high pitch screech, and saw that Lauren was on the floor, her leg dislocated. I turned around and saw an ear to ear grin on Alice's face, she was enjoying this allot. She looked me straight in the eyes questioningly; I nodded my head, knowing what she wanted to do.

Alice walked up to Jasper and whispered in his ear low and threatening, "When we are finished with you two, you wish you were dead, but hey that's what you get for cheating. And I hope you won't miss these pieces of trash to much" and with that she snapped her fingers and Jessica and Lauren disappeared.

"Let's go on, shall we?" I asked Alice

"Yes, we shall Scarlett" And the torture began. The guys ended up with almost all their bones broken, but they were still alive, after all we did promise that to each other. At the end we used our minds to throw the guys through a window, to make it look like an accident.

Then we called an ambulance, because if we left them there they would surely die. Shortly after we called the ambulance we called to police, telling them that two girls had gone missing.

When the ambulance came they asked what had happened, and so did the police that came a few seconds later. We kept being asked the same questions: "Where did Lauren and Jessica go?", "Who was the last to see them?", "How did the guys get hurt so badly?"

And all we could answer was that we saw the girls last when we came to the castle, and that they left together with Edward and Jasper. The police suspected that the guys had something to do with their disappearance; they would ask Edward and Jasper about that when they had gotten their conscious back.

Alice and I smiled at each other glad that out plan had worked out better than we planned. We hoped that the guys had learned their lesson.

At school we started to notice what we had been so oblivious to at the beginning, we saw our old group bully other and calling them names, but with a snap of our finger their mouth was shut.

We also visited Grandma a lot, she taught us everything, and we messed around with people all the time. Isn't being a witch fun?


End file.
